The Light That Shines Between the Moon and the Sun
by LUVANIME17
Summary: REDONE Life is not what it always seems in the town of Karakura. Therefore Josette, from a famous band such as herself, must find a way to survive the wrath of Aizen.Being a vampire unfortunatly is never easy. VAMPFIC xOC
1. Authors Note

_**Authors Note:** _

**I have decided to revise and rewrite this story. So I will try to work as productively as I can to finish this story remake as soon as possible. Then I plan to make a second part of it. Thank you for all of you who are going to read or have read this story in the past. Sorry for the Inconvenience.**

**Thanks Again!**

**-LUVANIME17**


	2. Chapter 1:The Last Concert of the Summer

There upon the stage was a small petite teenage girl, who smiled brightly, as she watched the crowds cheer for her. "Encore...Encore.." They chanted constantly waited for the girl on top of the stage, so they could hear her voice flowing across the stadium again. The girl turned to face the guitarist, who appeared to be showing a look of approval on his face. The man spoke up and decided to respond to the girl's curious gaze.

"Go on Josette. Remember this is the last song, for tonight." The man assured.

"Hai." Josette responded and turned to face the crowd once again, as they cheered on even louder. She placed the microphone into her hands and brought it towards her lips. They breathed lightly onto the Mic, instructing the audience to hush up and listen. Silence filled the air as the audience, caught their attention fully back to the girl on the stage.

" As you all know." Josette felt her nerves pop. She always hated giving public speeches in front of hundreds of people. " This of course will be the last concert of they year." She paused waiting for the crowds reaction, after the words had hit them. Josette looked around and noticed some fan beginning to cry others, were saddened by the news.

" I know it may seem, wrong." Josette tried to calm the crowd down. " But no, wait. I take that back. Wrong is not a word I should say. But what I should say is that... Don't worry, we are not ending, neither breaking up our band. We are just taking a little band. When the time comes for us to reunite for the next concert. We hope you as are fans will understand, that is the time when we will truly need your support." Josette began to grin as possible as she could for tears began stripping her down of her confidence. She couldn't believe that this was her last concert of the year. She thought about how she would miss everyone. She couldn't bear that thought. She began to speak up again, beginning to choke up on her words. "Gomen-nasai. But for tonight I have a special new song for you all. I hope you will enjoy it. Arigato....."

When she finished the guitars started to play as the intro proceeded as planned. She took in a deep breathe filling her lungs with the air she needed, and soon her soft voice began to trail across the stadium....:

**I hear singing,  
Softly in the distance.  
For what awaits,  
I can't recall a single memory,  
I stare into the mirror,  
Washing my skin, until it's bone dry..  
Washing away,  
Washing away,  
What have I done?**

**The mask is, beginning to peel off.  
Almost it is, It's gone.  
Replenished, by the hollowness.  
Replenished, by the very state.  
I am consumed inside, where no one is to me.. **

**Washed away and locked inside.  
My soul is no more to me.  
I have awaited death, for the moment.**

For what can I hold to me, is nothing more than hope.  
Sitting silently inside, I begin to weep.

You spoke inside, and saw right through my soul  
For you, I forgive, your cruel.  
Your antics pass, right through my brick wall.  
For outspoken, For a journey.  
I begin to tower....

They say you, you are a god.  
But to me, you are nothing more than a mere child.  
You think. that your mind is always right,  
But I see through your disbelief.  
My heart can only take,  
what's on my plate.

Washed away and locked inside.  
My soul is no more to me.  
I have awaited death, for the moment.

For what can I hold to me, is nothing more than hope.  
Sitting silently inside, I begin to weep.  
When I think of you...

For what can I say to you my dear,  
your nothing but a false..  
false soul.

For what you tell everyone, is nothing but a dream.  
I saw through your antics,  
and your cruel soul...

You spoke inside, and saw right through my soul/  
For you, I forgive, your cruel.

Your antics pass, right through my brick wall.  
To outspoken, .  
I begin to tower... 

She smiled half-heartedly as she left walking across the stage. Tears dripped down from the crescents of her eyes. She couldn't believe that tonight of all nights was her last concert of the year. Deep inside she had a bad feeling that eried her. Something about this year didn't feel right, and she knew from the bottom of her stomach, something terribly bad would soon happen.

Tomorrow would be her first day at school and she could only imagine the terror that would begin along with it. _They _had left her alone all summer but tomorrow would the day when _they_ would reappear. She walked to the car in a skip along with her best friend and lead guitarist Kato. Her eyes danced as she scanned the Limousine.

"Wow Kato-chan this is the biggest one yet!" Josette said excitedly. But soon that didn't last long, her eyes showed her emotions and revealed what really appeared to be going through her mind.

"Yup, this is a special occasion y'know Josie-chan" Kato frowned at the sight of Josette's sad appearance. She seemed to be getting worse everyday with her emotions and lack of hiding them. So he decided to bring up a new topic in order to get her to release something out of her.

"So Are you excited that your starting school tommorrow?" Kato asked as he turned to face Josette's direction.

"I guess..." She trailed off, obviously not into the topic.

"What's wrong?" Kato replied as he grabbed Josette's face toward his. "Why are you acting like this." He stated.

"Kato...I don't want to go to school. I have this bad feeling about everything." Josette replied softly.

"There's nothing to feel bad about. Look I bet you'll make tons of friends." Kato reassured her. He pulled her onto his lap, while wrapping his long muscular arms around her.

Josette relaxed a little as she felt the warmth of her best friend surround her as he tried to comfort her.

"I guess. But every time I try to make friends. They all run away, once they find out."

Josette whispered back.

"Then I guess, they won't need to find out then Huh." Kato commented back.

"True." Josette replied. Her eyelids began to droop over her eyes, when the sudden realization that she was exhausted kicked in. She tried fighting it, but it was no use.

"Just go to sleep Josette. Everything will be fine in the morning." Kato whispered in her ear.

"If you say so." Josette replied half-asleep. " If you say sooo..........."


	3. Chapter 2: New Girl

The Black Mercedes Limousine pulled out in front of the school. The brakes squealed as the limo came to a complete stop. The door opened and revealed to a Gothic dressed Josette as some would describe. Kato frowned as he took in the thought of Josette entering her first day of school dressed in her normal Visual Kei band attire. Of course Josette said from the get go, she wanted to impress and be recognized on the first day of school.

" I still can't believe you want to come her dressed like that." Kato remarked , while wrinkling his nose in disbelief.

" You always told me, don't dress for others sake, but only for yourself." Josette commented back smirking.

" I didn't mean going out and showing off your work ethics." Kato shook his head. " I meant for you too go a little more decent is all. And whatever happened to keeping your identity a secret. Do you want everyone to know that, you , Josette, are from the famous band, "Cruel De-meaner."? I mean it's like you want every one to harass and stalk you." Kato looked worried at the thought of being stalked or harassed by crazed fan girls.

"Oh Kato, Live a little. Remember that this school still has to enforce the policy on school uniforms." Josette assured and cringed at the thought of being the same as every one else.

"Still. I wonder what the school administration will think when you walk to them, up in that." Kato reminded. "Including your hair." He laughed as he stared at her again.

"Your supposed to be wishing me good luck, not giving me fashion advice." She looked sadly at him.

" I know." He chuckled again at the thought of their reactions. " Come here and say goodbye." He stated as he motioned for her to come and give a good bye hug.

"Alright that's better." She smiled and embraced him in a tight bear hug. She was going to miss him for the remainder of the day.

"This is gonna be a long lonely day without you." She murmured into his chest. She stepped back out of the hug and waved good bye as she watched him crawl back into the limo. "Bye" She yelled back and soon the car drove off, riding farther and farther into the distance.

"Have fun..." She whispered sadly, realizing she was all alone outside.  
"BING..." The school bell rung and Josette found herself running up the steps heading towards the school office. She walked from hall to hall wondering if she was lost after about ten minutes of walking around the school. Soon a sign was visible pointing to the room on the left as the office. There you are, she thought to herself. She walked calmly in the room, trying to hide her fear of her first day at school.

"Excuse me.." Josette stated as she waited for the office lady's attention to come to her. The lady looked up and appeared a seem a bit shocked and annoyed at Josette's sense of style.

"What is it..." The lady barked at her.

"Ummm... I'm new here. And I don't know where to go." Josette replied as she saw the office lady begin to smile, like she knew just exactly what to do.

"Oh okay, well that explains a lot." The lady commented. " Please come with me.." And so Josette followed the office lady.

The lady directed her towards a classroom where it would now be her homeroom class. She opened the door and walked in. It seemed the class was in the middle of a lesson. The teacher stopped her talking abruptly and all eyes and ears focused on her in the class. Dead, awkward silence filled the air. The office lady decided now was the best time for Josette to meet her class.

The lady cleared her throat and began to speak. "Ms. Yohai, Please meet your new student Josette."

"Nice to meet you Josette. Welcome to, Err... English..." Ms. Yohai seemed taken back by Josette's appearance. Even the students some were wide eyed, trying to comprehend Josette's unique style and appearance. Speaking no ward, Josette made her way walking to the back of the room. Once the teacher was done teaching her lesson. Students began to gather with their own group of friends leaving Josette alone at once. While other chit chatted, she decided to write new lyrics for a new song. Her pencil scribbled up words on the paper, as she tried to find the right words or meanings.

**When the rain would fall, I noticed that...,  
something as simple as water flows down,  
Down, down the crescents from my own eyes..**

Like florescent bulbs my weakness shows,  
You see right through me as I begin to glow,  
Down, down my feelings re-submerge again...

Somehow I notice what really lies,  
Open wide and somewhat shows,  
And yet down inside I know the difference...

The glow you give is somewhat surreal,  
Leaving me to puzzled fields,  
Down, down I surrender to madness...

From time to time, I can tell how you feel,  
From the vibes you give me,  
I can feel what's its like to be you...

It drives me to the point of no return,  
Discovering what I feel, is close to a burn,  
Or maybe I am to you, what is a Burden...

[Come back ....]  
[Come back......]

Oh please come back...

[Come back ....]  
[Come back......]

For what you feel is just another way of madness..  
[Come back ....]  
[Come back......]

oh please come back..

[Come back ....]  
[Come back......]

For what you feel is nothing but anger...

You used to come to this spot,  
To vent off the anger you bore,  
But this place is never the same...

Since you've left, from you and me,  
All you see is what was left of a dream,  
But inside is what you have left is a will to leave...

You never told me what it is to be,  
You never told me what to be,  
You just left one day and expected it.  
Now you've gone like the rest, defending what was left,  
of your brittle heart...

[Come back ....]  
[Come back......]

Oh please come back...  
[Come back ....]  
[Come back......]

For what you feel is nothing but resentment...

Oh please come back...  
[Come back ....]  
[Come back......]  
Oh please come back...  
[Come back ....]  
[Come back......] 

She looked up after she was done writing all she needed to down. I can't wait to show Kato, she thought to herself. Gazing up at the clock she noticed she had 1 minute left until class was over. She couldn't wait, because she brought her guitar and she could practice it during lunch.

3...2....1....she counted in her head. "DING!" The bell rung and watched as the room flooded out the doors with students from her class. She sighed, realizing she would be alone again. Oh well she thought.

Once she got outside, Josette perched herself on the grass under a tall oak tree. She began to pick the notes on her electric guitar humming the words to herself. While she sat against the tree, she heard a familiar car come close by. She opened her eyes and looked to where she heard the car doors slamming, and familiar voices,to where they were coming from. Once she saw who exactly it was she jumped up from her spot, and ran towards the three men, that were heading towards her way. She happily called them towards her. One of the men came up to her playfully and ruffled her hair. They were dressed similar in style to her. Only they were a bit toned down on the a clothes. They mostly appeared to be wearing a white t-shirt, with colored streaked hair, cut all choppy, with a pair of black jeans and piercings. Josette looked around as she saw them come near her, noticing that people were staring at them in awe, realizing exactly who they really were.

"Ahhh Jose-chan. It's been what, 1 day?" The man smiled.

"Hai Kisaki-san." Josette smiled happily as she grabbed him in a hug.

"Now what about me Jo-chan?" Another replied. " Don't I get a hug too? Jeez Kisaki, stop hogging her for yourself. Remember sharing is caring. Lol." He began to chuckle at his own joke. Josette ran up to the man, glomping him in a matter of moments.

"Sorry Azeme-san." Josette replied worriedly.

"I can't believe, I brought you guys along with me." Kato remarked as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh come on, you love us." Kisaki replied, while beginning to ruffle Kato's hair as well. With a smirk on his face.

"Speaking of, Jo-chan, Why did you come to school in your work outfit?" Azeme asked curiously.

"Oh no reason. It doesn't matter tho. I have to wear a school uniform starting tomorrow, anyway." Josette replied.

"Hmmm I see..." Kisaki commented. Taking another peek at Josette's outfit.

"Well the reason we came here is because I forgot to give you, your lunch this morning. But unfortunately these guys also wanted to tag along as well." Kato sighed while glaring at the other too.

"Hey it's not our fault. We wanted to see our beloved Jo-chan." Azeme smiled.

"Well I'm glad you guys came, because this school is so fucking boring. It's THE SHIT!! not...." Josette frowned.

"Hey!" Kato replied angrily. " What did I tell you about swearing." Josette puppy eyed Kato, trying to act innocently. "Fork it over." Kato demanded. He stuck out his hand motioning for something to appear in it.

"Fine." Josette scowled as she handed Kato a dollar. Kato took it greedily and smiled. Then placing it in his pocket for later.

"Hmmm and just what is that dollar for." Kisaki asked while he saw Kato take the money and stuff it into his pocket.

"It's a swear collection." Kato replied. " For every time Josette swears, she has to give me a dollar."

"Kool." Azeme announced. The Three just stared at him, like he had just had an awkward moment.

"Well then..." Kato began. " We better be going, but here is your lunch Josette." Kato said as he handed her the lunch. They said there good byes and the guys began heading back to the limo.

"Wait!" Josette yelled as she flailed the paper in her hands, while she ran back towards them....

Kisaki turned around and stuck out his hand in response. " What is it?" He asked curiously.

"I wrote it during class." Josette smiled. " I want you to look it over. Maybe it could be a new song or something." Josette trailed off.

"Hmmm....I'll take a look at it and call you. In the meantime, good luck and don't overwhelm yourself. K?" Kisaki resumed.

"Okay." Josette smiled and turned back into the direction. Suddenly the bell went off and it was time for her to get back to class......................


	4. Chapter 3: Unwanted Memories

_**I can see the tears, Do you still remember me?  
I can feel your heart beating, rapidly?  
I can still see the sad smile, you left with me?  
I can see the feeling, that linger in your heart, bring the sad times...**_

_**The feeling I left inside, is only repeating...  
In your heart, where I once left to be announced  
Everything is moving so slow...  
Time has stopped, only for a brief moment...**_

_Dammit... she thought I'm late again...._

Josette frowned as she entered the room. After all this time, she rememebered why, she had a terrible feeling about this year. This was the town where her and Uriel used to live before she met Kato, and the others. She decided if word, were to get out, she would be in a shit load of trouble. Josette entered the classroom and yet all eyes were on her. She felt like a small little speck about ready to be squished on. She couldn't take the embarassment.

_**I can see the tears, Do you still remember me?  
I can feel your heart beating, rapidly?  
I can still see the sad smile, you left with me?  
I can see the feeling, that linger in your heart, bring the sad times...**_

_**The feeling I left inside, is only repeating...  
In your heart, where I once left to be announced  
Everything is moving so slow...  
Time has stopped, only for a brief moment...**_

" Well Ms. Boursier, if you could please take a seat in the back of the room, It would be greatly appreciated so I can start class now." The Teacher replied sternly with a look of annoyance in her eyes.

Josette sat in the farthest, yet darkest corner of the room and silently looking around the room feeling somewhat horrible inside. She heard a slight crack and looked to see where it was coming from. She saw the door peer person looked way to familiar.

_Could it be? No... No... It can't be..._

_**It still glows, It still glows...,  
The coldness in your heart...  
Don't cry, Don't cry..  
You will be able to move on, pretty soon...**_

_**No matter how hard you try, the feeling still tries to linger in your heart.  
And there it lies, leaving only emptiness..**_

_**Everything that comes good and then,  
only comes to a deep feeling of sorrow and dread.  
Everyone you once knew and held so dear.  
Now I'm beginning to disappear..  
Leaving only you,  
To try to ...**_

"Hello I'm looking for a girl named Josette Le Boursier...?" The tall dark man asked softly

"_NO NO NO", her head screamed ... , "It can't, it just can't be, it just couldn't be him could it?"_

The Tall dark man looked in her direction, _her direction, and had a pleased look on his face like he had just hit the jackpot._

_**You walk around, knowing the truth,  
the truth that everyone has already forgotten...**_

_**To remember some one, dear to you.  
And knowing that person is gone for good**_

_**It still hurts, It Hurts, to think of you...  
Living in a world all alone..  
Knowing it's the reason, your alone...**_

"I think I found what I have been meaning to search for..." He trailed off slowly walking in Josette's direction. The sound of his elegant shoes clicking, reminding her of past times, that she remembered, _but wanted to easily forget them all. Damn why can't Kato be with me. I need help....._

_**Feeling the need to help the needy,  
It's times like these that make me want to wake up,  
From this nightmare, that they call a dream.  
I try to wake but it's not happening...  
I want to help you realize, that truly, your not alone inside,  
But it's times like these that make, it the hardest to,  
save yourself...**_

"_**Don't you remember my dear, all the times we had spent our darling days , every breaking moment together..." His words trailed off into her head.**_

" _**Please just leave me alone, I don't want to remember I rather forget it, forget it all and never remember a single moment I had ever spent with you. Just please...go away... and never return..." She cried back fighting the tears as she spoke to herself in her head. Remembering that day would truly bring the unhappiness back into her life. This was her chance to finally start a new life, and he had to come back and ruin it...**_

_**I can see the tears, Do you still remember me?  
I can feel your heart beating, rapidly?  
I can still see the sad smile, you left with me?  
I can see the feeling, that linger in your heart, bring the sad times...**_

_**The feeling I left inside, is only repeating...  
In your heart, where I once left to be announced  
Everything is moving so slow...  
Time has stopped, only for a brief moment...  
Where everything lies,  
slowly evaporating,  
Disappearing into the abyss...  
All alone...**_

_Flashback..._

_The door slammed open and soggy wet footsteps filled the bathroom. First the steps started out slow then they rapidly began to speed up, turning minutes into mere seconds. Josette sat in her bed reading and waiting for at that time her dear beloved to return home. She turned thinking she might of heard something but she shook it off as if she had imagined it. Imagined it or not something was going to happen that would change her life forever._

_**Don't need to remember  
all your doing is hurting yourself  
it's getting you no where**_

_**I can see the tears, Do you still remember me?  
I can feel your heart beating, rapidly?  
I can still see the sad smile, you left with me?  
I can see the feeling, that linger in your heart, bring the sad times...**_

_**Slam...**_

_An unexpected visit to her room from another visitor, had scared and surprised her in all of a brief second._

"_Hey Uriel what's up." She said happily as she saw his handsome face. But then she noticed something different about him. His expression was the key that gave his emotions all away._

_**Slam...**_

_He slammed her into the wall in a flash before she could do anything to stop him from hurting her once again and for the final time she didn't know what to do._

_Tears began to stream down her eyes in fear. Was this the first time she had every felt fear in her life?_

_This was a different feeling than she had ever experienced before and it shocked her literally._

"_Uriel what' wrong," her words began to slur as she was slowly leaking blood from her head from the impact of the brick wall. She could smell the stench of alcohol and blood on his breathe. Why do you have to drink all the time.... Josette thought inside._

_**Wham...**_

_She was beaten until her knees shook uncomfortably and she couldn't stand anymore and she cried knowing death was upon her. Knocking on her doorstep. Only he would have to rip her heart out in order to kill her and stab it with a stake. For no matter how much blood she loss she would continue to live and feel it again and again._

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 4: Capture & Defeat

**Authors Note: **** I Do not own these lyrics in this chapter only.(They are the ones bolded, center aligned). They are the English translation lyrics to:**

**Title: "Starless Night"**

**Artist: "Oliva Lufkin"**

**Thanks very much! Enjoy!**

_Her eyes fluttered as she opened them to reveal a white room with bright lights._

_Where am I she thought to herself?_

"_Oh I see your awake." The Doctor chimed in._

"_Where Am I?" she asked again but this time aloud._

"_Josette? Is your name right. Well I'm afraid you suffered head trauma and appeared to need immediate emergency treatment. That boyfriend of yours is quite the lover, isn't it." The doctor smirked with a sarcastic grin._

"_I don't' see what's so funny about this.." Josette stared at the man sourly._

_She began to stare out into the window trying to recall what exactly happened.._

**END FLASHBACK.....**

"Miss Josette, Do you know this man." The teacher replied while interrupting Josette's thoughts.

She turned her direction back to the man that was walking swiftly towards her desk.

" It appears I can't or don't recall who this man is whatsoever." Josette stated without any emotion in her voice. Those words stung Uriel, the man that used to love Josette.

He grabbed her face violently, ready to lash out at her at any given moment.

"Now you listen here, you little whore. I know god damn well you know who I am. Now your coming with me." Uriel raged.

" NO I AM NOT!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Josette screamed. As she struggled to break free, from his grip. Josette whipped out her cell phone and speed dialed a number. A man answered but Josette said no words. And the man on the phone knew immediately what was going on. The call ended but Uriel swiped the phone out of her hands and snapped it, in two.

"Who the fuck you calling you little bitch." The man roared. Josette just stared at the ground,waiting for some help, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Answer me!" Uriel screamed at her. She still stood there emotionless, staring at the ground. The class sat in there seats scared, wondering if the man was going to whip out a gun or something. Every one froze , both panic stricken and scared for their lives.

**I reached into the sky  
My love wouldn't reach you  
The multi-colored balloons  
Disappeared into the sky, growing smaller and smaller**

**I'm alone  
I had no destination  
But you gently held my hand**

**Starless night, I won't look back on the shadow of my past  
I want to feel your warmth  
Tears are falling down; even when I'm lost  
I won't let go of your hand**

"Hey! Let her go now!" A boy with orange hair yelled while rising from his seat. Uriel flashed into the direction of where the voice came from. He grabbed the boy's collar, his face only inches from his. Josette saw this opportunity to get up from the floor and run out the door. SLAM. The door shut behind her, seemingly to be nowhere in sight at the moment. Uriel focused his attention back to where Josette escaped, getting ready to charge towards her. But before he could a fist came down, landing on the back of his skull, leaving him only to a scene of darkness. The orange hair boy watched as the man drowned into unconscious, while others stared in shock and relief.

**Sometimes we fall apart  
We become cowards  
But surely we find something there**

**Take my hand  
It's because the two of us are fragile and imperfect  
That we'll stay holding hands forever**

**Starless night, Though complaints may cross my lips  
I want to believe in your warmth  
Endless love, I can love even my faults  
Because you are my shining star**

Josette paced hurriedly down the steps of the school, before Uriel could get another hold of her. But what she didn't know, was that Uriel was now unconscious and waited to be apprehended by police. Josette ran, with her eyes shut, she didn't care where she was going. She just needed to get away. She heard car doors slamming and police running into the building. She cried, she knew now she was safe and that he could never hurt her. As tears streamed down her cheeks, and stung her eyes, she paid no attention to where she was going. Suddenly she ran into something or someone hard. Instead of falling down, the object embraced her. Still crying, she didn't care who it was. She just wanted some comfort.

"It's okay." The man whispered into her ear, trying to calm her down. " He won't be able to hurt you anymore." The voice said again. Josette looked up recognizing the voice. It was Kisaki trying to comfort her.

"Are you sure?" Josette choked out, into his chest. " What if he comes back?"

" He won't." Kisaki smiled. " Believe me...." That was all he needed to say before Josette knew it was the truth.

**Starless night, I won't look back on the shadow of my past  
I want to feel your warmth  
Tears falling down; even when I'm lost  
I won't let go of your hand**

**Starless night, Though complaints may cross my lips  
I want to believe in your warmth  
Endless love, I can love even my faults  
Because you are my shining star  
You are my shining star**

"If you say so Kisaki-san." Josette replied. The limo sat on the side of the street, awaiting them. Josette and Kisaki walked slowly towards the car and climbed in. Josette felt exhaustion take over and decided it was best, to take a nap on the ride home...


	6. Chapter 5: So you now realize

**Authors Note: **** I do not own the lyrics of this chapter as well. It is the English translation of:**

**Title: **_**" Cassis"**_

**Artist:****_" The Gazette"_**

**Hope you enjoy the lyrics and the story.**

Josette returned to school the next day feeling a slight more depressed. Thinking about last night's events at school, replayed over and over in her mind. She groaned, _God did I want to stay home. _Josette walked up the steps but before she could get through the door a tall boy with orange hair, stopped her.

"May I help you?" Josette sighed. Knowing that if she was late to class again, she would surely get a detention.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay." The man asked. " The name's Ichigo, Ichigo Kurasaki."

"Hai." Josette replied. She started facing towards the door to make as little talk as possible. Ichigo stopped her and turned her towards him.

**Repeatedly as always, I only caused you grief as always  
I must have even hurt you too. I remain unable to move  
Why does your pain touch me so?**

Surely it's because I was afraid of repeating history and losing you

We wiped away unforgettable days by nestling close together  
You held my hand without any questions 

" And your name is......?" He asked while moving his arms, obviously trying to teach her that she was being rude.

"Josette." She murmured and headed back towards her classroom.

**Even if your feelings grow distant tomorrow  
Surely my love will remain unchanged**

Even I pass from your heart tomorrow  
Surely my love will remain unchanged  
I will walk together, the future not promised  
It keeps walking together, to future in which you are.. 

"Hmmm..." Ichigo sighed, knowing it was no use to make conversation with her. He had her suspiciouns about her. Something didn't seem right about her. First the strange clothes, then man that tried to kill her yesterday. And what about those strange two teeth, she seemed to have. But then, he wondered if she had some funky dental problems or something. She could be a goth, he thought again. Wrong clothes, wrong crowd maybe.... Who knows.....

**Along with the painful things - almost to the point of forgetting -  
I'm thinking of you  
The more I count the nights on which we don't meet,  
Anxiety grows in my chest**

Collecting different types of loneliness; please don't cry alone  
No matter how far apart we are, let's go on believing in each other 

Josette pulled out her guitar as she sat on top of the roof. Perched on the edge of the building she sang one of her songs, releasing the emotions she felt in her heart. She did not know it but Ichigo peered from the crack in the door watching her sing every beautiful note. She strummed as she recalled the concert from two weeks ago, in osaka.

**FlashBAck:............**

_Her heart was pulsing like she couldn't imagine before. The feelings of raw emotions were taking over her mind and heart as she began to clear her throat to perform her song, to her adoring fans._

**I want to remain smiling like this somehow  
Without hurting you  
Those emotions that had faded away with time,  
I don't want to feel them again**

Even if your feelings grow distant tomorrow  
Surely my love will remain unchanged  
Even I pass from your heart tomorrow  
Surely my love will remain unchanged

Please have eyes only for me 

Kato watched her breathtakingly, as he waited to hear her attentive voice. He began strumming as well following the lyrics and notes of their song.

**Please don't let go of my hand**

I will walk together, the future not promised  
It keeps walking together, to future in which you are... 

_He recalled the lyrics from a similar incident that happened earlier in the year. When he had to leave her, though she was severly depressed, he left for a cruise in the Bahamas. When he heard the song the first time he didn't know what to think. Then it finally clicked. She was singing about them, and he felt so bad and sorry for her he didn't know what to do, but to apologize and give her a warm hug. As she sangs these words, it rung in his head, painfully aching his heart. After she had sung the song, she felt good and relieved but also she became upset with herself because Kato had to hear it again. I'm sorry, she thought to herself. While her fans clapped and cheered, Josette started walking off the stage, but instead she was stopped in her tracks, while being embraced from behind from her beloved friend Kato._

"_Don't be sad, when your done singing the song." Kato comforted. " You did a good job and I'm very proud."_

_Soon enough Tears spilled out of Josette's eyes._

"_I'm sorry Kato." She said back. "I'm sorry."_

_**END FLASHBACK.................**_

"I know your there." Josette said as she suddenly stopped strumming and singing to her song.

"Wha..what? Oh sorry..." Ichigo thought aloud. He made his way towards Josette and made a serious face at her.

"I'm really sorry." He said. " I was just so caught up in your music, I didn't think you would notice." Ichigo replied sadly.

"It's ok. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Josette calmed down. She turned to face him, expecting him to say something else. " Umm... well I better get going." Josette got up from her seat and about ready to walk out the door.

"Wait." Ichigo spoke. " How did you know I was here in the first place watching you. Come to think of it, I was silent as a person could every be. There is no way you could of heard me come in. Explain." A look of shock covered Josette's face._ How could he have noticed already? Am I that obvious_, she thought to herself.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Josette smirked. She headed back towards the door, and twisted the knob. But Ichigo had stopped her with his arm from moving any farther.

"You didn't answer my question." He replied sternly.

" I could hear your heartbeat, and the smell of your blood appeared to be getting closer to me as I played earlier." She replied. She walked out the door and dissapeared from Ichigo's view. He stood there in complete shock. The way she said her words, stung his heart, and rattled his mind._ Could she really be? No, _he thought in horror. It seemed as her personality changed for the worst in a moment's notice. She was not who she appeared to be....


	7. Chapter 6: It's Just Me

_**Authors Note: **_** The following lyrics are from:**

**Title:**** "It's Just Me"**

**Artist:**** "Escape the Fate"**

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

**~I'm creeping my way out so you can see me  
I'm crawling my way around 1,000 cities  
You all stop and stare, I don't need your pity  
I'm living my life in this hell~**

**~Now I'm crawling away cuz the stress has killed me  
I feel like I fell from a 10 story building  
Best run and hide before the devil starts forbidding  
I'm living my life in this hell**

**I'm not one for the crowd to see  
It's just me  
It's just...**

**Just a little more, come on and satisfy me  
Just a little more, come on and terrify me  
Just a little more and I'll be done with it  
**

Ichigo ran to the rooftop door leading back downstairs to where all the classrooms were. He couldn't believe his eyes. Images of Josette still flashed in his head, while trying to come over the shock he heard her say. He began walking down the stairs,

**Take my life and then I'll feel okay~**

**~Cut it out of my mouth  
Put my tongue on a pole  
I won't sing any more  
I'm losing control**

**Cut it out of my mouth  
Put my tongue on a pole  
Take the air from my lungs  
Take the heart from my soul**

**I'm not one for the crowd to see  
It's just me  
It's just...~**

**~Just a little more, come on and satisfy me  
Just a little more, come on and terrify me  
Just a little more and I'll be done with it  
Take my life and then I'll feel okay**

**Okay  
I'll feel okay  
Okay**

Josette walked to the limo outside awaiting her. But before she could reach the door knob, she turned around, as if she felt another's presence behind her. Nothing. She turned back to the limo, yet again ready to open the door, but a voice from a mysterious figure that just appeared, stopped her.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you." The voice drowned her thoughts. Josette turned to face the figure, but again, nothing. She was getting really irritated with the game. Turning back towards the limo, the figure was now in front of her. Several inches just away from her and the door.

"Get out of my way, now." She barked, pissed off from his little game. She was in no mood to be toyed with. The figure stepped one step closer. Too close for Josette's comfort. He wore a white Kimono or uniform of some sort and had green emerald eyes with black hair. Tear lines streaked down his face, as looking if he had cried, once to many times.

" I will not ask you again." The man challenged at her. " Do not step inside that vehicle." Josette formed her hand into a fist, getting ready to punch the man into the stomach and hop into the vehicle and run. What she did not know was that this man was very strong.

**Cut it out of my mouth  
Put my tongue on a pole  
I won't sing any more  
I'm losing control**

**Cut my tears of the sound  
The erosion of my soul  
I won't sing any more**

**I'm creeping my way out so you can see me  
I'm crawling my way around 1,000 cities  
You all stop and stare, I don't need your pity  
I'm living my life in this hell**

**Just a little more, come on and satisfy me  
Just a little more, come on and terrify me  
Just a little more and I'll be done with it  
Take my life and then I'll feel okay**

**Just a little more, come on and satisfy me  
Just a little more, come on and terrify  
Just a little more and I'll be done with it  
Take my life and then I'll feel  
Take my life and then I'll feel  
Take my life and then I'll feel okay ~**

"AND I SAID FUCK YOU!" Josette screamed as she directed her fist at him. But before she could land a punch, he held her fist in his hand. " How did..........How did you do that......" Josette whimpered from shock and the bone crushing pain she felt as he squeezed her wrist painfully.

"As I said, you will come with me and not struggle." The man sighed. He obviously seemed bored and emotionless.

"Who or what are you....." Josette choked as tears formed in her eyes, because the pain stung as he strangled her wrist in his hand.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer....." The man spoke again....


	8. Chapter 7: Is This a Dream?

**Authors Note: I do not own these lyrics in this chapter. They belong to:**

**Title: Fairy Times Memory**

**Artist/ Band: Phantasmagoria.**

**I do not own this song or band. It belongs to Undercode Production as well as Bleach the anime belongs to Tite Kubo. Thank you.**

**-LUVANIME17**

**I can't hide my heart's wavering  
Or the feeling of longing  
The echoing clock, I can't fill up  
The empty time **

Josette woke up to a sea of darkness, and to the pain that throbbed in her head. She frantically looked for a sign of light somewhere in the room. But none. She felt no presence, in the room either. A knock sounded on the door. Josette stayed silent, acting if she wasn't there at all.

****

My heart and feelings dampen as if pounded by the rain  
How far will they sink?

I say goodbye, a signal to start  
In order to leave behind completely  
No matter how many times I close my eyes, they won't disappear  
The memories of the past  


"Ahhh I see your awake." The man spoke, into the darkness. He seemed to know exactly where she was, even in complete darkness. Josette still stayed silent, slowly creeping off the bed, she then began charging towards the bathroom. A flash appeared in front of her eyes, and the man who was known as, " Ulquiorra", blocked her objective.

"There is no luck, escaping." Ulquiorra sneered, with a scowl on his face. Josette frozen from the sudden appearance, she slowly crept backwards, heading back to the bed, until his icy hand, grabbed her wrist painfully.

**  
Pressing close to the window  
Unable to stop my tears from falling  
As if remembering**

I won't think of you forever  
But this love was the greatest story

Even if I the only this moment and you are stolen from me

The time with you was spent half in a dream  


"Ow! That hurts." Josette whined. " Can you please be more gentle." She frowned as he dragged her down the hallways, with her wrist still in his painful grasp.

"Aizen-sama must not be waiting." Ulquiorra only replied sternly. They walked down in a fast pace down the halls. Josette noticed how everything was, blank, white and plain here.

**  
Memories of being surrounded by love  
Feeling as if it would last forever  
It won't return, will it?**

The sights you showed me, fairies and paintings  
I'll pack them into this unopenable box  
And leave it unlocked 

The two entered a room, where a long white table stretched down the entire room. The room seemed like one giant meeting room. Everything was shadowed by the darkness. A man with brown hair seemed to what be was the leader's chair. Around the room was filled with other people as well.

"Who are you people?" Josette asked confused at their appearances. The brown haired man smirked.

" They are called arrancar. And also known as The Espada." The brown haired man spoke. " My name is Aizen. Lord Aizen if you wish." He gestured Josette to sit, while a smirk grew bigger on his face.


End file.
